I Need to Get my Story Straight
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Post War, Oliver comes home drunk one day to Percy's disappointment. That evening there's a story about the two in the Daily Prophet. Tells the story of how Percy and Oliver got together. Percy/Oliver drunk!Oliver rating for minor language and drunk theme


I Need to Get my Story Straight

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

Rating: T

Challenge: Confession challenge by thegoodgirldoll

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Percy/Oliver would be cannon, the series wouldn't be as good, and Percy/Penelope and Percy/Audrey would never have happened.

A/N: I've never written anyone drunk before so Oliver being drunk might not be very good, but I tried. There's a point where Oliver stops talking and there's a line break. The story switches to Oliver's memory of the event.

* * *

Oliver came home late one morning. If weren't for his magic he wouldn't have been able to open the door to his and Percy's flat. He stumbled over to the couch where he would have passed out if it weren't for Percy who got up from the chair he was sitting on and turned on all the lights in the living room. "Where have you been?" Percy asked you could tell how pissed he was.

"I'm sorry, I went …out drinking… with the guys… from the team," Oliver explained while wishing Percy would turn off the lights and let him go to sleep.

"And you didn't think to send me a Patronus? I was worried sick," Percy complains.

"I didn't think… I would be… there for long, I thought… I would only stay… for a drink or two," Oliver said.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago. We were supposed to be going over to the Burrow for dinner tonight, but I'm going to floo Mum and tell her we can't make it," Percy said getting up and walking away.

"Perce, I'm sorry," Oliver apologized before passing out.

"I know, Ollie, I know" Percy said while conjuring a blanket over the sleeping Keeper.

* * *

"Perce, do you know where we keep the Hangover Potions?" Oliver asked while entering the kitchen while Percy was making dinner.

"On the top shelf in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," Percy replied without looking up from the vegetables he was cutting.

Oliver went to the bathroom found the potion took it before heading back to the kitchen to eat or drink something so he could get that awful taste out of his mouth. Oliver walked in just as an owl was tapping on the glass. "Ol, could you get that it probably has the Prophet?" Percy asked.

"Sure, love," Oliver said opening up the window taking the paper from the owl's mouth and paying it. Oliver looked at the front page seeing two very familiar pictures with the headline: **PUDDLEMERE UNITED'S KEEPER AND MINISTER'S ASSITANT QUEER AND IN LOVE**. "Percy, you might want to take a look at this."

"Whatever it is, Oliver, I'm sure it can wait a minute," Percy replied not even looking up at the paper.

"I don't think it can, Percy, you really need to see this," Oliver persisted.

"Fine, Oliver. What is it?" Percy asked setting down the knife he was using and walking over to Oliver. Oliver handed Percy the paper without saying another word. Percy looked at the headline, the pictures, and the name of the reporter _Rita Skeeter_ before yelling, "What the hell did you do? I told you I wasn't comfortable with the public knowing about us yet!"

"I don't know, Perce. I'm sorry. I don't know how she got the story. I don't remember anything from last night," Oliver replied backing away from the pissed off ginger.

"Of course you don't know? Why would you? After all what does it matter to you if we were outed? It won't affect your reputation or career at all! In fact it will probably make you even more popular. While this could cost me my job, MY JOB, Oliver," Percy yelled throwing curses, jinxes, and hexes at the Scott.

* * *

The night before:

"Guys, I need to go home," Oliver said standing up and moving away from the counter at the Wailing Banshee Pub.

"Come on, Oliver, stay a little longer."

"We know you want to," his team mates persisted while blocking him from leaving, sitting him back down at the bar, and ordering him another drink.

A few drinks later (five more after the two he originally had) he and the rest of the team were doing karaoke. None of the team noticed the blonde reporter who was sitting in the dark corner of the pub with her crocodile-skin handbag and acid green Quick-Quotes Quill. Rita Skeeter was hoping that at least one of the players would reveal some embarrassing secrets for her next story, and as luck would have it the team's star player, the young keeper Oliver Wood, would be her ticket to it. Oliver's team mates pushed him up on to stage, but instead of singing Oliver told a very interesting story.

"_Percy (hiccups) and I met… when we were eleven… (hiccups) years old and started Hogwarts (hiccups) together. We were the only boys in our year (hiccups) to be sorted… into Gryffindor. (Hiccups) so naturally… we became best friends. Percy and I were and still are (laughs)… complete (hiccups) opposites. Percy was… a prefect and Head Boy (hiccups) while I was Quidditch (hiccups) Captain. We both danced around each other for years, ignoring the (hiccups) feelings we had for the other, figuring they didn't (hiccups) reciprocate. I went out with a few girls, can't remember their names, while Percy went out… with this stuck up Ravenclaw named Penelope (hiccups) Clearwater who was a fellow prefect and _Head Girl_. They started going out in… our sixth year… I think… yeah that's right our sixth year. They broke up sometime between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin… Quidditch matches… what was I talking about? (Laughs) oh yeah, Percy and that bitch Penelope… well they broke up around then..._

* * *

We won! We won the House Cup! I raced over to where Harry had caught the snitch, half-blinded by tears, grabbed him around the neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. The rest of the team flew over all hugging each other. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were shouting, "We've got the cup! We've got the cup!" Somehow we managed to land while still hugging and shouting.

Waves of Gryffindors and supporters from other teams were running out on to the field and over to us. The rest of the team and I were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Percy was jumping up and down like a rabbit, all of his dignity and self-respect forgotten. Professor McGonagall was somehow sobbing harder than I was and was wiping her eyes on a Gryffindor flag. Dumbledore handed me the Cup while telling me, "Congratulations, Oliver." I was sobbing as I received it and still was as I passed it on to Harry.

After the team and I finished changing out of our robes we headed to Gryffindor Tower where the party was in full swing. Some time along the way the twins had disappeared to steal food from the kitchen. When we arrived people kept running up to us saying "Congratulations," "Way to go," or something similar. We were celebrating way into the night. As it got later the younger kids headed off to bed and stronger drinks like Firewhiskey began to appear. At some point someone got Percy to drink some and before long he was laughing and celebrating as much as anyone else. I don't remember how many times I was kissed that night nor by how many girls. I do remember seeing Percy getting angry every time someone did.

The one thing that stood out from that night was after Katie kissed me. Percy came storming over, grabbed me by the collar, and full on snogged me. Not sure what was going on or why Percy was doing this I didn't really respond. I quickly broke apart the kiss asking, "Percy what are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, Oliver," Percy said walking away blushing bright red. I grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him back over to me kissing him. Percy eagerly kissed back and soon I had one hand running through his hair while the other was wrapped around his waist, Percy had his hands wrapped around my neck. The twins were wolf whistling while Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were cheering.

When Percy and I still hadn't separated a few minutes later the twins shouted, "Break it up, lovebirds! Go get a room!" Percy and I broke for air while I picked him up and carried him to our dorm listening to the twin's advice.


End file.
